<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staycation by BriMac0518</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558798">Staycation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518'>BriMac0518</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiran had no idea being married could be so wonderful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August Willenheim/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Staycation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAprilFlowers/gifts">LittleAprilFlowers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Pops, my very own August, thank you for telling stories with me. &lt;3</p><p>Keiran James belongs to me.</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Married. Dear God, how did that happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiran still wasn’t entirely certain that he wasn’t going to just wake up at any moment and the whole thing would have been some crazily detailed and realistic dream. There was no way that he, Lieutenant General Keiran James, was married.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet every morning he woke up and the ring Ezra had crafted was still on his finger. More importantly, August Willenheim was still in his arms. It was all very real and though the months before the actual wedding had passed in a whirlwind of planning and anticipation, Keiran was very much a married man with the most incredible spouse he could’ve ever dreamed of having in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the last three blissful days, Keiran woke up to realize that he was officially hitched as Alkar liked to put it. Each morning, when the reminder surfaced in his head, he smiled. Not only was he married to the love of his life, but he also didn’t have to set foot in headquarters barring some cataclysmic disaster for four more days. He and August had left strict instructions that unless the world was somehow ending, they were not to be disturbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the wedding ceremony, Keiran and August had safely ensconced themselves in their house, gleefully looking forward to the following week where they didn’t have to worry about anything except celebrating each other and their marriage. They’d opted not to travel, wanting instead to enjoy their new status as spouses together privately in the comfort of their own home. A staycation as Piper put it. August was sleeping the whole night through, though that might have been in part due to the fact that Keiran was wearing them out constantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just couldn’t get enough of them. It was no different from before they were married, but Keiran was determined to make the most of the time they had before the real world beckoned for them to return to it. They couldn’t go a day without losing themselves in each other's arms at least two or three times and Keiran loved every second of it. He knew August did too because of how many times August was the one to instigate things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke on the morning of the fourth day of their honeymoon much as he had the previous three. His sapphire blue eyes opened gradually, taking in the sunlight that filtered through the sheer curtains covering the windows. He felt the softness of the sheets against his bare skin, the comfortable mattress he was laying on, but more importantly, he felt the silken warmth of August’s skin pressed against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>August was beautiful no matter what, but there was just something about watching them as they slept. Their long hair was free and tousled, delicate features relaxed and gorgeous. Keiran never could resist just watching them for a while whenever he was the first one to wake. There were no worries, just peaceful rest that he knew his spouse had sorely been lacking given the demands of their work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring at me.” August hadn’t moved an inch save to utter those few words and Keiran chuckled quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you looked at yourself? Can you blame me?” The hunter reached up with his hand, softly brushing August’s hair back from their face and letting his fingers trail over warm skin in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware of what I look like, yes. But I’m also aware that it’s stupid o’clock in the morning and neither of us have to go into work today,” they pointed out, all without opening those pretty blue eyes of theirs that Keiran loved to lose himself in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s a habit for me to wake up early. I’ll go find something to do so you can go back to sleep though.” Keiran went to rise from the bed only to find a slender arm wrapping itself around his waist and tugging him back down onto the mattress. August crowded close against him beneath the sheet and blanket, pressing their face into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Not allowed.” The words were a sleepy mutter and Keiran couldn’t help laughing as he found himself effectively trapped in his spouse’s unyielding embrace. Not that he was complaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not allowed, huh? Is that an order, Lieutenant?” His tone was heavily amused as Keiran shifted to wrap an arm around his spouse, kissing the top of their head softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I have to make it one then I will,” was the response that was murmured into Keiran’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. Wouldn’t want to have to resort to that before you’ve even had a chance to wake up and have your coffee.” He shifted onto his side to face August fully, pulling them into his arms, lips finding their forehead next for a soft little kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a wise man, Keiran James.” August leaned their head back, one hand cradling the back of Keiran’s head and sliding its fingers into his black hair. Then August was pulling him in so their lips could meet. They were in no hurry. The kiss was sleepy and languid, the perfect way to wake up as far as both of them were concerned. Keiran was only too happy to return it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never tired of kissing August and Keiran knew that he never would. The hunter loved feeling them melt into his kiss, breathing the sweetest of contented sighs that told Keiran in that moment August was at peace. Nothing else existed but the two of them alone in their bed, each kiss they shared tender reaffirmation of their bond. Though August was in his arms, Keiran could feel them too through the magic that lingered in his new wedding ring. No matter where he went, he would always have some small part of August Willenheim with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiran knew August was waking up more and more when they began seeking more than those soft good morning kisses. When hunger came into play, the fires of it stoked with their ardor, Keiran offered no objections. He parted his lips for August and felt the way their body stirred in his arms where they were pressed together beneath the blanket. His own body responded in kind and the hunter let the fingers of one hand bury themselves in the silken strands of August’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>August kissed him like he was the air they needed to breathe. Like Keiran was the only thing that could sustain them. He gave them exactly what they needed, a soft moan given against their soft lips that sought to claim him so thoroughly. The couple clung to each other, bodies entwined, and August shifted them both until they were above their husband completely, cradled between the hunter’s spread thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calloused hands wandered over soft flesh, traveling across a body that he’d come to know as well as his own in their time together. Keiran touched them with a single minded purpose: to please. The way they arched above him, into his hands, silently seeking more of that, had the hunter smiling up at his beloved. The soft smile August rewarded him with was one that Keiran knew was permanently etched in his memory. One that only he was privy to. The softer side of August Willenheim that so few ever bore witness to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiran treasured them in every way and proved it in the way he kissed them, his hands sliding along August’s torso and up to frame their face between his palms as he drew them in for another kiss. He could feel their arousal, rigid where it pressed into his hip, and spread his legs further in silent offering to his spouse. He’d give August everything if they wanted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>August moaned against his lips. They wanted it. All of it. From the way their kisses turned fervent and deep to the way their hips slowly began to move, grinding down against the hunter beneath them, they showed how badly they wanted it. All that Keiran had to give. They’d give him everything in turn, he knew, and Keiran was eager for it, lips parted and pliant against the enforcer’s as they met again and again for more of those intoxicating kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you’d like, my darling,” August murmured against Keiran’s lips between those kisses the hunter had come to crave. Their cheeks were flushed with that becoming shade of rose and their eyes were dark with arousal. They were stunning and yet again Keiran found himself struck by the knowledge that they were his and he was theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In me,” the hunter replied immediately, nipping softly at a kiss swollen lip, earning a quiet hiss of an exhale from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” August sought another kiss before they shifted off of their husband long enough to retrieve the vial of oil that they kept in the drawer of their bedside table. It had been used a great deal over the last few days and Keiran made a mental note to get more as he trailed his hands in soft caresses over August’s skin. Wherever he could reach while his spouse was getting what they needed to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They returned quickly and sought Keiran’s lips with their own again. He closed his eyes, giving himself over to those kisses. Moments later, the hunter felt the press of a slick fingertip against his entrance and shuddered eagerly. He longed to feel them inside of him again and it showed in his deep blue eyes as he looked up at August. He was met with a smile along with a softer kiss as that digit slowly slipped inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiran loved the build up, excited for what he knew came afterward. He moaned as August worked toward preparing him, pearly white teeth catching his own bottom lip as a soft moan escaped him. Approval for everything that August was doing as they pressed their index finger inside of him fully. They gave Keiran a few moments to adjust before they started moving, thrusting it into him gently. The delicious stretch had a low, satisfied hum rumbling in the hunter’s chest and he shifted his hips just slightly, seeking more friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it became apparent to them that Keiran was ready for more, August acquiesced by adding his middle finger next. Both fingers slid into him over and over, scissoring within the hunter’s body to open him further. Keiran endured it all and gladly, his breath coming faster as his arousal built. His cock lay rigid and neglected against his hip, the head slick with the fluid that was already escaping as his excitement grew exponentially.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When three fingers were buried inside of him, Keiran was unable to withhold the needy groans that sought to give voice to the pleasure that August gave him so willingly. The hunter’s hips moved of their own accord, rocking slightly to grind down onto those questing appendages that stretched him open so deliciously. His hands, strong when they wielded his weaponry in battle, were clenched around handfuls of the soft fabric of their sheets. A low, keening whine escaped the man as August moved their fingers faster in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“August…” Keiran gasped their name, sapphire gaze searching to meet his spouse’s and speaking again when their eyes met his. “Please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hunter begging. Quite common in their house thanks to August’s talent when it came to physical intimacy. They often reduced Keiran to a moaning, pleading mess and the man had zero qualms with it. He craved it even. He also knew the thrill it gave his spouse every time he did it. To know that they were the ones to reduce him to such a state, so desperate and eager. To know that Keiran wanted them so damned badly, bad enough to plead with them to show him mercy and give him what he ached for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you want, my darling?” Keiran looked further down as they spoke and groaned as he saw them lazily stroking themselves while the fingers of their other hand drove him mad with need. Elegant strokes that moved up and down the length of their gorgeous cock, one that Keiran would happily drop down onto his knees to worship with his mouth should they require it. He watched their thumb brush over the slit, spreading the moisture they found there over the flared crown and the hunter’s lips parted enough for his tongue to drag across them. He nodded quickly, his hunger all-consuming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, give it to me please, August. Don’t make me wait any longer.” It took a great deal of effort to drag his gaze back up to his spouse’s face and Keiran watched as August shifted above him. Their fingers were removed from inside of him and Keiran lamented their loss greatly, but knew he’d love what was to come even more. August didn’t keep him waiting long and soon, Keiran felt the head of their erection pressing into him slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low moan left the hunter as his wish was granted, pleased that August was taking their time to let Keiran feel the slow stretch of their cock sliding inside of him inch by inch until they were buried to the hilt within their husband’s body. They’d done this countless times over the course of their relationship yet every time felt like the first as Keiran marveled at just how well they fit together. Like they’d been made for each other. He’d never been one to give into the notion of soul mates. Then he’d laid eyes on August Willenheim and was lost. At that point, Keiran prayed he’d never be found if it meant never knowing the joy that was August’s love and the thrill of being with them in every way possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>August was flushed, their eyes taking on a lavender shade in the thin ring of iris that was visible around blown pupils as they gazed down at Keiran. They were always so attentive, looking for any possible sign that they were causing Keiran pain, and Keiran adored them for it. There was no pain. Only need. He wanted more and conveyed it as he drew them in for another kiss. Lips met and tongues played once again as August slowly began to move. They took their time, the length of them dragging back and forth within Keiran with every movement of their hips. Slow, grinding thrusts that drew out little needy whines from the hunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands slid over the soft expanse of August’s back and Keiran felt the way they shivered beneath his calloused palms, felt their satisfaction in the gesture in the way their hips bucked forward a little harder. It made him gasp into their kiss and was followed by a blissful moan when they did it again. Keiran loved drawing things out, but sometimes, the need for completion was just too much. He could tell that for August it was the same as they gave into that aching desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over and over they thrust into him, each one reaching deeper and moving faster than the last. His back arched, curving into August and his nails digging lightly into their fair skin of their shoulders. The quiet of the room was broken by Keiran’s loud moans and August’s breathless groans along with the way the bed shifted slightly with every thrust of August’s hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they adjusted the angle of their thrusts, the head of their cock found Keiran’s prostate unerringly, sudden sparks of pleasure coursing through him each time they did. August knew just what he liked and just what he needed. They never failed to give it to him. Keiran lost himself in their dance as their bodies moved together on the bed, joined as one. He clung to his spouse all the while, hearing the way that August was panting and moaning in his ear when their heads were pressed together. Keiran was pinned to the bed with August above him and allowed them to take what they needed from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt that familiar heat pooling low in his belly, nerve endings alight with sensation as his release drew ever closer, and Keiran’s fingers buried themselves in August’s dark curls once more to tug them in for a desperate kiss that left no room to doubt just how his spouse made him feel. August’s groan was muffled into that kiss, but Keiran heard it all the same as their movements became erratic when their relentless drive threatened to push them over the edge. He knew it wouldn’t take much more for either of them to reach that coveted peak and, more than anything, Keiran wanted to achieve it together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With me,” the hunter gasped out against their lips, both of them breathing hard, hearts racing as August’s hips snapped forward again and again, thrusting themselves as deeply into Keiran’s body as they possibly could. He held back as long as he could, then said the words that he knew August needed to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you…” Soft, reverent, but unmistakable. August keened, their back arching, hips stuttering as their release consumed them and their seed spilled into their husband. It was more than enough to have Keiran join them in rapture, his answering cry given as his body bucked and writhed on the mattress and his spend erupted from the head of his cock to pool onto his abdomen. The intensity of their orgasms left both of them trembling and boneless. August let themselves slump forward on top of Keiran despite the evidence of his release now cooling on the hunter’s stomach. They could worry about it later as far as Keiran was concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his arms and wound them so tightly around his spouse, pressing his face into the softness of their hair and breathing them in. Keiran never wanted to let August go and closed his blue eyes tightly to savor having them in his embrace, the two of them still joined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. So very, very much, my darling.” August whispered the words once they had the breath for it, clinging to Keiran just as much as the hunter clung to them, each of them filled with a different kind of desperation. One that had them wanting to remain as they were, together with nothing separating them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiran couldn’t have stopped himself from smiling even if he’d wanted to. It was wide, bright and so very happy as August took his hand and drew it to their lips, a soft kiss pressed to the ring they had slipped onto Keiran’s finger just days before. The gesture was achingly tender and filled with so much love that Keiran felt as if his heart couldn’t contain it all. He got to wake up to this person every day for the rest of his life. It left him with a resounding truth:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiran Thomas James was truly, joyously happy and loved Augustus Erhardt Willenheim with all of his being.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518">Twitter</a><br/><a href="http://brimac0518.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/><a href="http://instagram.com/brimac0518/">Instagram</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>